1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear shock absorber arrangement structure for a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
Some motorcycles include a storage chamber above a rear wheel for storing a helmet or the like therein. In designing the shape and arrangement of such a storage chamber, the arrangement of a rear shock absorber connecting a body frame with a swing member supporting a rear wheel substantially limits the design. However, in recent years, there is an increased need for a storage chamber having a larger capacity. Studies have been made of arrangement of a rear shock absorber that have no influence on the storage chamber while ensuring the shape and capacity of the storage chamber. For instance, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-182667 teaches that the upper end of a rear shock absorber is located rearwardly of a storage chamber included in a body frame.
However, the conventional art mentioned above cannot expand the storage chamber in the vicinity of the upper end of the rear shock absorber. Thus, the arrangement flexibility and shape are limited, which poses a problem in that the storage chamber cannot ensure a sufficient capacity.